Nightmare For Another Man
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: While traveling, Guy faces the same condition as Luke, having nightmare. Guy can't beat his nightmare. "I hope... My dreams won't come true."


**This story is post to the event when Guy attacks Luke because of the curse slot. This story just slide in my mind. I always see a story in which Luke was so fragile like a child (well he is) and Guy always come to the rescue. I want to make it the opposite but in this maybe it's not really looked like that. It's not much. Please read and tell me what your feeling (I'm not forcing anyway :D) feel free to review.**

* * *

Nightmare For Another Man

The gold yellowish moon shone beautifully at night. Giving little light for the group who was resting in a depth of a forest. On that night, again, Luke woke up from his dream. He held his head, "I hope it disappear from my mind soon..." he whispered, didn't want to disturb his friends. He couldn't go to sleep for now, he looked around. The fire was put out. Jade was sleeping in sitting position on a log. Anise was sleeping between Tear and Natalia, hugging her Tokunaga. Then beside them...

'_Huh?' _

Beside them should be... Guy, but... he was not there. His blanket was left as is. Luke was completely woke up because he was shocked. He slowly stood up and walked around. He was sure that Guy was not that far.

He was right. He walked to the edge of the forest. To a cliff. There he saw Guy was standing, staring at the moon. Luke saw him from behind a tree. When he moved, the bushes made noises that he was noticed by Guy. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

"That's my line, Guy. You're missing so I look for you."

"Don't worry. I'm not a child, you know. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Well, I know that. So, now... let's go back."

"Nah... you go back first. I still want to be here a little more."

"Okay."

Luke went back to their camp and found himself could sleep again.

/

Days after that day, they had camped several times because of the long journey to cities. Start from Kimlasca, Grand Chokmah, Sheridan and many more. It's like they traveled around the world. Now, they were to go to Keterburg.

The Albiore need maintenance, so they stopped at the port and decided to walk to the city. Leaving Noelle and the Albiore, the group walked together to the city. Even though the land was covered with snow, it was not stopping monsters from growing and conquering the area. Also, the monsters would come in a horde that humans must be very careful. It was no exception for the group as well. Two hordes of monsters attacked them. With the six of them fighting with all their might, it was easy. Actually, it was not for one though.

After the fight, Guy approached Luke. "Hey, Luke."

"What is it?"

"Do we have any Panacea?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, we have. Are you poisoned or something?"

"No. Just give me." He said as he closed his eyes with his hands.

Luke took a bottle of Panacea and gave it to Guy. Although Guy already held it, he was not doing anything with it. Luke was confused to see his best friend's behavior. "Guy?" he called, but no respond. When he called again, suddenly Guy just fell over like someone unconscious. He fell to the front, and Luke who was in front of him caught him, but he also fell to the snow because it was too sudden. "Oi, Guy!"

The sound of something falling and Luke's voice attracted the others. They quickly turned their head to Guy and Luke and saw the situation. The four of them approached the two. "What happened?" Tear asked.

"Guy... he suddenly fall. I don't know why," said Luke.

"My... is he poisoned? But there was no monsters that cause it here," Natalia added.

"He's just alright until a while ago. He also fight with us," said Anise.

"Honestly, you are all still children," Jade said, "Look at him closely. He is sleeping."

"Eh?" the others gasped.

Guy was breathing slowly, just like a sleeping person. "Oh, you're right, colonel," said Anise.

"Damn, this guy. He makes me worried for nothing," Luke pouted.

"Don't say that. He is also a human," said Tear.

"Now, let's go to Keterburg and let Guy rest there."

Tear, Natalia and Anise walked in the front followed by Jade and finally by Luke who was carrying Guy. On the way, Luke mumbled, "Although Tear's reason is right, it still rare for Guy to be careless like this."

When they arrived in Keterburg, they went to the hotel and booked rooms. The rooms were almost full that they ended up sharing room with each other. Luke lied Guy in the bed. "I'll wait him until he wakes up. You all just do what you want," said Luke.

"Then, here, Luke," Tear gave him a bottle of Panacea. "Give it to him. Maybe it can make him better."

"Alright."

With that, Jade, Natalia, Anise and Tear left Luke and Guy.

/

Luke knelt beside the bed. He stared to Guy's sleeping face. If Luke could remember, it was so rare to see Guy sleeping. When he was a child, at night Luke would sleep before Guy would and Guy would wake up earlier than Luke, so he never saw it. Even now, the situation was still the same.

"Hey, Guy..." Luke started, "I'm curious. What nightmare do you have until you don't take enough sleep.

You are always cautious and perfect. I've never seen you like this.

You know... I knew that you are awake for several days in the middle of the night when we camped. I know because I was also awake because of my nightmares.

Whenever I awoke, I would see your place was empty and I saw you were somewhere else.

It's not that I'm boasting or anything, but... I'm more experienced than you in having nightmare. I would hide my sleepiness as hard as I could... well you or Jade will find out though."

Luke put his hand on Guy's hair and patted him, "Never hide everything from me, okay? You always tell me that."

/

The sky started to be colored orange and red. It was hard to be visible in that city of falling snow. The red color mixed with silver. Guy slowly opened his eyes. He was familiar to the ceiling. He looked around and found Luke was sleeping. Luke still kneeling. He rested his head on his hands. Guy got up and smiled when he saw Luke. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep like this."

Although Guy was just woke up, he got down from the bed and lifted Luke up to the bed and covered him with a blanket. The bed was too narrow for two people but it was just for a while. Luke was sleeping soundly. Guy sat beside him, leaning to the wall.

"_What nightmare do you have, Guy?"_

"My nightmare..."

Guy closed his eyes and opened them slowly, "My nightmare... is the worst, Luke..."

"In every of my nightmare, I am holding a sword. My heart filled with anger and intention to avenge my family.

Then I saw a person was running away from me far ahead. My feet move and I end up chasing that person. He wears a white coat. That is all I see.

I feel like he is my target that I keep chasing him. 'I have to get him' is what in my mind.

Finally I catch up with him. He can't run anymore from me. Then he turns his body to face me. He begged me not to kill him. When he lifted his head to face me, I can see his face. His face was full of tears and fear.

Before I realize who he is I stab him with my sword and kill him. His body becomes heavy and as he leans to me, his body slowly falls to the ground.

I feel really happy that time. I see my sword is covered by his blood. I'm satisfied. Then I kneel beside that person then...

What I always see... is your dead body that is covered with your blood."

"I always wake up after I see that scene. And that nightmare keeps repeating that I couldn't sleep for days."

It pained him when he remembered his dreams again. He looked at Luke then kissed his forehead, "I hope... my dreams wont' come true."


End file.
